A twist in their story
by Leiztrif
Summary: what happens if Masahiro lost his memories and to top of that why did Masahiro disappeared after his amnesia?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Alright! My first time to write, so pls. forgive me if I mess up

One night at the commoners street, Masahiro and Mokkun are fighting with a ayakashi. It seems that the both of them have a hard time to find out the ayakashi's weakness. When the ayakashi got tried of fighting the both them. The ayakashi turned into a human, not just any other human. It looked like a shikigami.

"I can't believe it" mokkun said and transformed into Touda. Then he summoned his weapon and fight with the ayakashi. The ayakashi pulled out his weapon aswell , the spear with ethnic design. The ayakashi easily blocked the attack of Touda.

"is that all you got? I thought that the legendary Touda was more powerful than this" the ayakashi said and attacked Touda. Then the ayakashi went far away from him.

"remember this, I'll be back to deal with you guys and then I'll reclaim my price"the ayakashi said and pointed Masahiro.

"you won' get your hands to this child" Touda replied angrily and held the hand of Masahiro

"whose gonna stop me? You?" the ayakashi said ironically, then he disappeared

When the ayakashi was gone. Masahiro was trembling with fear.

"don't worry. I'll protect you" Touda said and turned back into mokkun.

"yeah, I guess you're right" Masahiro agreed and held mokkun, then the both of them went back home.

While at the other hand…

"so have you found him?" a voice came out from the shadows

"yes" the ayakashi from before replied

"well then I guess master will be very pleased" the voice replied then he came out from the shadows. It's appearance was like the ayakashi, the both of them looked like a shikigami but then they are not.

Then the both of them look at a man who is watching at a crystal ball.

End of chapter 1 pls. review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Pls enjoy!

Desciption:

Name: Shuya

Appearance:

Shuya has a long grey hair, his age seemed to be 16 or 18. His weapon is a spear having a ethnic design. His power is to manipulate nature.

Name :Johan (Yohan)

Appearance:

Johan is more powerful than Shuya, he has a lime green hair with a head band at his forehead. His age is like a 18 or 20 year old man. His power is to make his opponents attacks reflect and to make a mirror barrier more or less his power is the mirror.

* * *

The next night, the ayakashi appeared again

"see told you that I would be back" the ayakashi said

"and look I called one of my comrades " the ayakashi added

"just who the heck are you?" Touda asked

"me? Oh dear I'm so disappointed that you don't know us."the ayakashi said

"well I guess I need to introduce ourselves I am Shuya and my partner's name is Johan" the ayakashi introduced himself and his friend

"so what if we know your name. all I want to know is what kind of ayakashi are you?" Touda asked

"im glad that you ask, we call ourselves shinigami" shuya replied

"shinigami?" Masahiro asked

"that's right, they are known to be death gods" Touda answered

"I see" Masahiro replied

"Yohan" shuya said

"yeah" Johan replied then he was summoning a spell.

"hold my hand" Touda said ,then Masahiro nodded his head and he held Guren's hand

"I won't let you touch him" Guren said and casted his flames and tries to attack Shuya and Johan.

"now!" Shuya signaled. Then Johan casted a mirror in front of Guren's flames. That caused Guren's flames to attack Gurren instead.

"guren!" Masahiro shouted worriedly. Suddenly Shuya came near to Masahiro

"don't worry about t Touda, you should worry about yourself" Shuya said and struggled Masahiro.

"Masahiro!" Guren shouted and plans to help Masahiro

"where do you think your going?" Johan asked "I'm your opponent"

Then Shuya threw Masahiro far away. Masahiro hit his head very hard that caused him to bleed. Suddenly Shuya took Masahiro and called Yohan

"Masahiro!"Guren shouted "give him back!"

"why? I took him away from you fair and square" Shuya said and licked the blood of Masahiro. Then the 2 shinigami plans to escape

"no! " Guren exclaimed

End of chapter 2 pls. review^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pls. enjoy!

When the 2 shinigami were planning 2 leave, luckily Rikogu, Taiin and Genbu appeared. Rikogu attacked Shuya took Masahiro away from him.

"im impress that you guys manage to come in time." Shuya complimented and tries to get awy from Rikogu.

"Who are you?" Rikogu asked, then a lot of flying rocks surrounded Shuya .

"Attack them" Shuya ordered and the flying rocks come to Rikogu, Rikogu can't fight back because he's protecting Masahiro. When Shuya's attack was over. Johan attacked Genbu and Taiin, then he run far away from them.

"Its nice seeing you guys, but then listen to me I'll bring back what I lost today" Shuya said and disappeared along with Johan.

"hey! Get back here" Taiin shouted but then the 2 shinigami were gone already. Taiin got angry

"Taiin please calm down" Genbu said

"What are you saying? They got away aren't you mad?" Taiin asked and the both of them argued.

"Masahiro!" Guren exclaimed and came near to Masahiro

"Don't worry about it, he just fainted" Rikogu said

"Thank goodness" Taiin replied. Then Guren turned back into mokkun.

"Genbu" Rikogu said

"Alright" Genbu replied and came near to Masahiro then Genbu stopped the wound to bleed.

"So, who were they?" Rikogu asked

"They said that they called themselves shinigami" mokkun answered

"shinigami you say?" Rikogu asked and thought deeply

"It doesn't matter right now, our top priority now is to make sure that Masahiro is safe and beside its almost dawn" Taiin interrupted

"Well I guess your right" Rikogu agreed and carried Masahiro home.

Later at the Abe residence

"so how is he?" mokkun asked

"there's no need to worry, he just got a little wound so there's no need to heal it" Tenitsu replied and walked out the room. When Tenitsu was outside Masahiro's room, Seimei was waiting for her report.

"well?" Seimei asked

"its bad" Tenitsu replied

"why?" Seimei asked

"I can't seem to heal Masahiro's wound" Tenitsu answered

"what! But why?" Seimei asked surprisingly

"it seems that someone is blocking my healing ability" Tenitsu comfessed

"it must be the shinigami's doing" Rikogu added

"shinigami you say?" Seimei said

"that's right, Touda told me about it" Rikogu replied "but then we can't tell Touda about this"

"I know" Seimei replied, then they talk more about it.

Later at the afternoon, when Seimei was going ot check on his grandson. He was surprise to see what happened

"Guren!" Seimei exclaimed and woke up the sleeping shikigami

"what is it?" mokkun asked

"where is he?" Seimei asked

"who is missing?" mokkun asked

"its Masahiro , where is he?" Seimei asked

"what!? He's gone but how?" mokkun asked shockingly

"can't you recall anything?" Rikogu asked

"no all I can remember is that I was with him sleeping. I didn't heard any noise" mokkun answered

"where can he be?" Seimei asked worriedly

End of chapter 3

Pls review^^

Sorry 4 the very short chapter, promise in the next chapter I'll make it long ….

BTW thanks halo_masahiro for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pls. enjoy!

Description:

Name: Soren

Age: 22

Background: Soren is the head of the house hold family named Kurosaki. He summoned Shuya and Johan for his main purposes

Appearance: Soren has a scarlet hair with a small braid at his left side of his hair. His height is 5'10

When Masahiro woke up

"Where am I?" Masahiro asked

"You're at my house" said a man

"Who are you?" Masahiro asked and tries to get up

"I'm Soren Kurosaki the head of the Kurosaki family" Soren introduced himself and help Masahiro to get up. When Masahiro got up he felt terrible

"What's wrong?" Soren asked

"Can I asked you something?" Masahiro asked

"Sure, what is it?" Soren agreed

"Who am I anyway?" Masahiro asked. When Soren heard Masahiro's question, he was shocked but then happy. Then Soren got nearer and nearer to Masahiro and whispered to him.

"Your name will be Sora from now on" Soren whispered

"Sora?" Masahiro asked

"That's right your Sora Kurosaki, my little brother" Soren repeated

While at the Abe residence, everyone was still looking where Masahiro is.

"Seimei we can't find Masahiro anywhere" Tenko reported

"It seems that he's outside" Taijo added

''but how, did he got out from the house without knowing it, even Guren didn't notice that Masahiro was gone" Seimei said

"That's because we help him get out from this house" Shuya interrupted and appeared with Johan

"You guys again?" mokkun said furiously "where did you hide him?"

"It's a secret but then we'll give you a hint" Shuya said "he's at the house of our master"

"Who's your master?" mokkun asked

"Sorry but you need to figure it our for yourselves" Shuya replied. Mokkun became angry and tries to attack Shuya but then he kept his cool instead Suzaku and Seiryuu was the one who attack the 2 shinigami. Johan quickly put up a mirror barrier so that the attacks of Suzaku and Seiryuu will be reflected.

"You coward!" Seiryuu exclaimed and prepares to attack the 2 shinigami. When he releases his attack, his attack came back at him.

"Seiyuu!" Suzaku exclaimed and draws out his sword, and then he tries to damage the barrier but failed.

"This is getting boring" Shuya said and summoned the rocks to attack Suzaku.

''we'll be going now, can't wait for our next encounter Touda" Shuya said and disappeared with Johan.

"Hey come back here!" mokkun shouted angrily.

"dammit they got away" mokkun said

"It's alright as long as we have a clue where Masahiro is" Kouchin replied

"How will we know? All they told us that Masahiro is held captive in their master's place and besides we don't know where is their master" Mokkun said

"Don't worry about im sure in our next encounter with them im going to make sure that they'll tell us where Masahiro is " Kouchin replied

Later at midnight. Kouchin, Rikogu , Suzaku and mokkun where in search for the place where the shinigamis are hiding.

"Well, well what do we have here" Shuya sais and appeared "it seems that you guys are very desperate to save that boy"

"Just shut up and tell us where he is " Mokkun replied

"Sorry but we can't tell you guys since we'll going to destroy you right now" Shuya said and prepares to attack

"What?!" mokkun asked

"You heard him since you guys are trespassing to our area." Johan said

"Then that means that Masahiro is near here" mokkun said.

While at the Kurosaki house hold

"What are you doing? You know that your in no condition to get up" Doren said

"Sorry but its seems that the stars are so beautiful tonight" Masahiro apologized and looked up at the sky. When he was looking at the sky he saw something else.

"whats wrong?" Soren asked

"Its nothing" Masahiro replied and continued to watch the sky.

End of chapter pls review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pls enjoy!

As Masahiro watched the sky, he saw Guren and Shuya fighting

"Gu….Guren?" Masahiro asked and continued on looking at the sky.

" I'm impress that you manage to remember _him_" Soren said and hold Masahiro's hand and suddenly kissed Masahiro

Later

"I'm so sorry master" Shuya apologized

"because of our carelessness we let them escape" Johan added and bowed his head

"no its alright besides the fun is just beginning" Soren replied and let the 2 shinigami raise their heads. The he looked at Masahiro sleeping at his lap

"I see, he manage to get away from your spell" Shuya said

"that's right, but right now I won't let him do that again" Soren replied and Masahiro woke up, Masahiro's eyes looked like it has no emotion more on like he's been controlled. Soren put his left hand to Masahiro's chin.

"you will do anything for me, right?" Soren asked

"yes" Masahiro replied

"then are you going to take the risks to leave your real family behind for me?" Soren asked

"yes' onii-sama" Masahiro replied

"I'm glad" Soren said softly and let out a little smile

While just a little away from Soren's room, the 2 shinigami were watching what the 2 were doing.

"it had been a while to see master smile again" Johan said

"yeah, I guess your right. " Shuya replied and walked a little away from Johan

"_it really has been a while" _Shuya thought and remembered the past .

Years ago, when Soren was around 19 . when his father died in a disease. Soren was forced to be the head of their clan because of his father's death.

"my son you should be the one who is going to be continue your father's work" Soren's mother said

"but I don't want to " Soren complained

"you have to, if you wont our clan will fall" his mother said

"but I don't want to" Soren complained

"no buts, it will be your dream or our clan's future" his mother replied and left

Days have passed and Soren was been taught by his mother how to be the head of their clan, the day has come when Soren was going to be crowned. There was an accident, he and his mother were ambushed. When the guards found them they were happy that Soren was alive but then his mother is not luckily as him. When Soren found out about what happened to his mother, he became angry and tries to kill himself but luckily Shuya and Johan appeared and stopped him

"there's no need for you die like this" Shuya said and pulled away the knife

"who are you?" Soren asked

"we are the death gods" Shuya answered

"so are you the one who is going to kill me?" Soren asked

"no, but were here to help you live on" Shuya replied and bowed his head, the same goes to Johan

"you will be our master from now on" Johan said.

Since then the 3 of them lived together as a family.

Shuya finished remembering the past

"_I hope that he wont do what he want. A I want for him is to be happy but not the means to take a life of a child_" Shuya thought

"what are you thinking?" Johan asked

"nothing" Shuya replied

"really?" Johan asked

"yup" Shuya answered and looked away from Johan

"wait! I know that your thinking something. Let me guess" Johan said and paused for a while

"now I know!" Johan exclaimed ans snapped his hand. "your jealous with that kid are you?"

"no im not!" Shuya said

"yes you are" Johan replied and the two of them continued saying the same words over and over again.

End of chapter

Pls review

Sorry for the other short chapter cus I run out of time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pls enjoy!

At night mokkun, Koucin and Rikogu are trying to find where the 2 shinigamis are

"this is the commoners area there's no one who has a high spiritual power here" Rikogu said

"but then the 2 of them say that their property is here" mokkun replie

"would you look at that" Shuya said and appeared, then the 3 of them looked at shuya

"still finding our hideout, huh? That's to bad that you can't find our master and save that kid" Shuya added

"if you guys are here that means that your master should be here aswell" mokkun replied

"you guys are even dumber than we though" Johan complimented

"what did you say?!" mokkun said angrily and was pissed off

"really, what kind of shikigamis are you if you can't protect your master and its territory then why do you even bother calling yourselves shikigami?" Johan replied "imbsils" he whispered

"hey I heard that!" Mokkun exclaimed

"so what your trying to say is that" Rikogou said

"that's right!" shuya replied

"then your master is still far away from here" Rikogou added

"your right again but then its really not that far " Shuya replied

"its only like 5 miles from here" Johan added

"why are you telling this to us?" Mokkun asked

"are you planning to attack us there?" Kouchin asked

"yeah it depends" Shuya replied "well then its time for us to go home now bye"

"hey wait!" mokkun exclaimed but then the 2 shinigamis are already gone.

Later at the Abe residence

"so your saying that my grandson is held captive at the Kurosaki household?" Seimei asked

"yes" Rikogou answered

"but how did you know?" Seimei asked

"those 2 shinigamis told us and I figured out that the only household that is 5 miles away from the commoners area are the Kurosaki household " Rikogou replied

"then if that's the case. Will you guys go there and fight them?" Seimei asked

"of course if that's what you want" Rikogou replied

"even though that it's a trap we'll still fight and save Masahiro" mokkun adde

"count us in" Taiin said and joined the conversation among mokkun, Rikogou, Seimei and Kouchin

"pls. be careful and don't let them beat you" Tnitsu warned

"thanks we'll be careful" Kouchin replied and looked at mokkun , who is looking at the sky. "_so what are you planning now touda?_ " Kouchin thought

"_don't worry Masahiro just you wait , I'll save you_" mokkun thought

While at the Kurosaki household

Suddenly tears fell out from Masahiro's eyes

"whats wrong?" Soren asked

"I don't know" Masahiro replied and wiped the tears from his eyes. "but it seems that the tears wont stop falling" he added and touched his chest."_what is this feeling? Why am I crying like this?_" he thought deeply and touched is chest harder _"why wont the tears from my eyes stop falling and why is it that my chest hurts. What is this" _ he added

When Soren saw Masahiro in pain he comforted him.

"its alright. Everything will be fine I promise" Soren said and whipped the tears from Masahiro's eyes

Later at midnight

"well, well what a surprise that you found our place" Johan said

"are you underestimating us?" mokkun asked

"not really we just thought that it would take you guys years to find us" Johan replied

"you jerk" mokkun said angrily

"why won't we stop talking and start the battle already" shuy suggested

"I couldn't agree more" Rikogou agreed

And they all prepeared to fight

While at the other hand

"its to bad that you can't see your friends die" Soren said and looked at the sleeping Masahiro. "but then it would be pointless even if you saw them die" he added and pat the head of Masahiro , then he looked outside his house.

End of chapter 6 pls review

Sori 4 the very l8 update I'll try 2 update as soon as I can


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pls enjoy!

As they were going to fight

"any last words before you guys die?" Johan asked

"I should be the one who is going to ask that question" mokkun replied

"yeah, whatever" Johan said

"why wont we just get started?" Shuya suggested

"I couldn't agree more" mokkun agreed

"ok now you remember the plan?" shuya asked

"yeah , yeah lets fight already" Yohan replied and put his hands to the ground and suddenly a mirror dome was created

"what is this?" Rikogou asked

"this will be our fighting dome" Shuya answered

"I put this up so that you guys wont escape" Johan added

"as if we're going to run away" mokkun replied and flames begun to surround mokkun as the flames disappeared mokkun became Touda, then guren summoned his weapon and said "bring it on"

While at the other hand, at the Kurosaki gardens. Soren was walking and saw Seimei with Suzaku and Byakko

"so you are the famous onmiyouji, Abe no Seimei" Soren said

"yes I sm snd I suppose that you are the head of this household " Seimei replied

"that's me Kurosaki no Soren" Soren introduced himself "but you know the Abe no Seimei that everyone was talking about was old but then you are young" he added

"don't you believe who I am?" Seimei asked

"don't tell me that you transfer your sould from your body and create the younger version of you" Soren guessed

Seimei was shock xbecause Soren's assumption was correct

"how did you know?"Seimei asked

"oh its just my nature to guess hard questions " Soren answered and smiled "why wont we fight instead?" Soren suggested

"I don't mind" Seimei agreed and the 2 of them were preparing to fight

While inside the Kurosaki household, at the room of Masahiro.

Masahiro woke up and rubbed his eye. Then he herd a noise

"what was that?" Masahiro asked himself and got up from his bed and started to walk around the house. He heard something and pause for a while

"what was that sound? I hear someone calling me but who?" Masahiro thought and closed his eyes and touched his chest

"it feels so nostalgic" Masahiro added and listen attentively at the sound. Suddenly a voice came out and said "Masahiro" softly. Then Masahiro followed the voice.

Returing to the fight of the snigamis and shikigamis

Yohan was dodging the attack of Rikogou, Taiin and genbu. Johan puts his right hand infront of them and suddenly mirrors started to appear and slowly covering the 3 up. Lucily Rikogou was able to get out but Taiin and Genbu were trapped

"Kou you help Rikogou" Guren suggested

"are you sure?" Kouchin asked

"yeah " Guren replied and Kouchin left him

"the name of the biy was Masahiro right?" Shuya asked and attacked Guren using his weapon

"yeah so what" Guren replied and blocked the attack of Shuya

"he was a kind and gentle boy , I wonder if what our master will do to him" Shuya said and attceked Huren again. When Guren heard this he got very mad and cased his flames to attack shuya but his flames disaapeared before they could even reach shuya. Suddenly a fog appeared

"this is bad, where can he be?" Guren thought

"im right beind you"Shuya replied and stabbed Guren

End of chapter 7

Pls review!

Sori 4 the very short chapter im still busy right now


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pls enjoy!

When Shuya stabbed Guren, Guren immediately pull out Shuya's spear away from him. Luckily his wound was only a small one. Then Guren summoned his flame dragons and tried to burn Shuya but then Shuya was able to defend himself but his hurt badly.

While Johan at other hand, he saw that his partner was defeated he planned to retreat. Johan destroyed the mirrior dome and took Shuya, then they run away.

While at the other hand. When Masahiro was still following the voice . It seems that the voice was gone. When he looked around he noticed that he was at the gardens, he looked around and saw Soren.

" Soren nii-sama" Masahiro called out. When Soren heard Masahiro's voise he looked at him.

"why are you here?" Soren asked and run towards Masahiro and touched his face

When Masahiro saw that Soren wasn't alone. He asked "who are those people?"

"oh they're my guess so you need to go back to your room" Soren answered

"no I want to know them and besides you just said to me earlier that they are your guess. So at least I want to know them" Masahiro replied

"are you disobeying me?" Soren asked

"no, I wont do that" Masahiro replied

"then why aren't you obeying what I'm telling you" Soren said with a little bit anger.

"so but I just want to……" before Masahiro can even finish his sentence. He became silent and eyes looked like it was under control somehow.

"sleep" Soren demanded and suddenly Masahiro fell asleep. Then he put Masahiro down to the ground for safety.

"what did you do to him?" Seimei asked worriedly

"nothing much, I just let him sleep that's all" Soren replied

"Seimei if you want we can…"Byakko suggested but then Seimei stopped him.

"no this is my fight so you need to stay out of this" Seimei replied

When Soren was going to summon a spell a fireball appeared a in front of him but then Soren was able to destroy it. But when he looked back to see if Masahiro was ok, he realized that he was gone.

"so where are those 2 shinigami of yours?" Guren asked and carried Masahiro. When Soren saw Guren carrying Masahiro he became angry but at the same time he was shock.

"it seems that we won and its over" Guren said

"I guess your right. But remember this I'll always try to get back what I've lost" Soren replied and looked back. Then Seimei and the others disappeared.

Then next the, at the Abe residence

Guren saw that Masahiro was waking up, Guren didn't return into mokkun because he wants to make sure first that Masahiro is ok.

"Masahiro are you alright?" Guren asked. Then Masahiro woke up and looked around then he tries to get up. Then he looked at Guren

"who are you?" Masahiro asked . when Guren heard this question he became angry but kept his cool.

"don't you know me?" Guren asked sweetly then Masahiro nod his head of an answer

"I see, I'm Touda from the 12 shinshou but you can call me Guren" Guren introduced himself.

"nice to meet you I'm Sora, Kurosaki no Sora" Masahiro said and offered Guren a hand. But Guren didn't accept it and he was disappointed. When Masahiro saw that Guren was wounded he became worried.

"are you alright?" Masahiro asked worriedly

"yeah its nothing" Guren replied and covered his wound.

"are you sure?" Masahiro asked and tries to look at Guren's wound

"yes" Guren replied and stopped Masahiro to look at his wound

"hey" Masahiro said and touched his chest

"what is it?"Guren asked

"do you hate me?" Masahiro asked and touched his chest harder. When Guren heard this he was shock

"no why do you ask?' Guren replied

"even though I don't know where I am right now. I feel that you don't want me around, if you really don't like me then its better for me ro leave here" Masahiro said "and to think that you're the one who's calling me last night" he added

When guren heard this he was shock and thought "_don't tell me that he knew that I was thinking of him last night_**.**_ But if its true, then what should I do?_"

Guren looked at Masahiro and Masahiro did the same then Guren came nearer and nearer to Masahiro as if they are going to kiss.

End of chapter

Pls review^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pls enjoy^^

* * *

Taiin was running quickly, saying"this is bad". As soon as she entered the room where Masahiro and Guren, she saw that Masahiro and Guren kissing each other. Then she complained "ew! Your disgusting.".

Genbu suddenly appeared and asked "whats wrong?" . then he looked at Masahiro and Guren, "what the?! How can Touda do this to Masahiro" genbu exclaimed

Suddenly Rikugou covered the eyes of Taiin and Genbu. "this is not for kids to see" Rikugou said

"hey!" the 2 children exclaimed

"why do you have to cover our eyes?" Taiin asked and tries to get the hand of Rikogou from her eyes."and besides we're not kids you know! " Taiin said angrily

"can you just be patient even just a minute?" Rikogou said "it doesn't matter if can't see along as I'm here, It'll be alright". Then Rikogou let go of the children and said "now let's go out in this room" Rikogou suggested

"but why?" Taiin asked

"let's just give them time to be alone" Rikugou answered

"but Seimei told us that we'll protect Masahiro" Genbu said

" Like I told you, it'll be alright" Rukugou replied and started to walk outside, then he paused "after all Touda is here" He added and continued to walk

"wait! " Genbu exclaimed

"what did you just say?!" the 2 children asked and chased Rikugou

"its nothing" Rikogou answered. "that's right I shouldn't be worried after all Touda is with Masahiro. I'm sure he'll protect him" Rikugou thought

While at the other hand

"whats wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? Even though I don't know him it seems that I know him somehow" Masahiro thought "but then….. what happened earlier" he thought and touched his lips "I just kissed but why?" he asked himself

"what's wrong?" Gurren aksed

"ahh… its nothing" Masahiro replied. "why is it that everytime I look at him it seems that my heart wont stop from beating fast? By just looking at his clear golden brown eyes, it seems that I know him somehow, but how? I mean I never met a guy like him. A tall, slender guy with a bloody red hair that has a cold yet handsome appearance" Masahiro thought and looked like he's puzzled by it

Suddenly Gurren grabbed the right hand of Masahiro, Masahiro was surprise. Then Gurren kissed his right hand and said "I promise that I will protect you from every danger. And also I swear that I won't let anyone hurt you."."even though you don't remember me . I will try my best to help you regain your true memories and live a happy life with your true family"

Masahiro was stunned by those word and he smiled "thank you" Masahiro appreciated and touched the head of head and he suddenly rub his hand at Gurren's hair slowly "I'm so happy that someone like you would care for me, even though I don't know him he is so kind and I know that he isn't lying. but to live in this place is impossible afterall I don't belong here and also even if all my memories with Soren nii-sama is a lie. I would still treasure it." Masahiro thought

"I know that you would believe in me, you're a boy who believes easily on what other people say to you. You're an innocent boy who has a pure soul and I won't forgive those bustards who will try to get you away from me and from your true happiness " Gurren thought. "from now on I will be the kind of person who will protect those who are important to me and I don't want to make the same mistake again". Suddenly he hugged Masahiro tightly "I don't want to lose you again" gurren said

Masahiro was touched by those words and said in reply "i see if that's the case…." Then he smiled "I will be happy to be with you"

"Masahiro" Gurren said "that smile of his always touches my heart, that warmth of his smile. I don't want to lose it. From now on i will be there for you, to protect you at anything. So please can you smile for me now on?" Gurren thought then he smiled

What those 2 don't know Seimei and the other shikigami were watching them

"I guess we don't have anymore problem" Seimei said, opened his fan and covered his mouth

"what about the Kurosaki kid?" Kouchin asked

"don't worry about him. I think that he already knew what will happen if he tires to steal away my grandson again, so please don't worry" Seimei answered

"I see, then I guess its all over" Kouchin replied

Then Seimei left, Kouchin was going to follow him but she saw Rikugou looking at the 2 seriously

"whats wrong? It seems that you're looking at them seriously" Kouchin asked

"don't mind me" Rikogou replied and he turned invincible

"Masahiro is sure a nice kid no wonder all of the shikigamis like him" Kouchin said

"I guess you're right" Tenitsu agreed

"Tenitsu you're still here?!" Kouchin exclaimed

"yes and it seems that everything will go back to normal" Tenitsu said

"I hope so" Kouchin replied

* * *

End of chapter

and end of story

and pls review. I'm sorry for the very late update cuz I was having a hard time on uploading this chapter and I'm busy for my graduation and all. Anyways I hope you guys like it.


End file.
